Death's Sacrifice
by WereBunny87
Summary: Join Harry for Fourth Year, as he faces new challenges, betrayal, love, and learns how to forgive and grow. All while gaining knowledge of his powers as a Dementor Prince. Second in the Death's stories. Please read Death's Heir first. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Holy monkeys! Is this an update? But it is! And I have more good news! I have been diligently working on the next chapter of Exhibit A! That's right! Soon you will get another chapter of that tooooooo! Yay! I seem to be able to write and type a lot more when little man naps sooooo if I'm not busy with anything else I will do my best to update :3**

**WARNINGS: This story contains AU,dub-con (I will alert you when that happens), chan, slash (m/m and f/f) gore (but not heavy gore) and attempts of suicide (not til later) PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS ****_DON'T READ!_**

**Anyways, please enjoy guys! This is just the prologue! Barty is such a tease!**

* * *

Death's Sacrifice-Prologue-

"Ah. Wormtail. I was wondering when you'd slither into my home."

Wormtail suppressed his flinch, barely, at the thinly veiled threat in his Master's voice. He bowed low, scurrying closer to his Lord's robes, kissing the hem. He pointedly ignored the other three figures in attendance, he nearly yelped when he realized that one of the men he had dismissed as a Death Eater, was in all actuality, a Dementor. What was one of _those_ filthy creatures doing here? Had his lord finally procured their alliance?

"My Lord, please forgive me. I was trying to find you, but until now had been unsuccessful." He blurted out, anxious and fidgety.

He didn't wish to be here at all, but he needed to inform his Master of the knowledge he'd garnered from his time with the Weasley's, in Gryffindor Tower, and wandering the halls of Hogwarts. Of the Potter boy, and of the Diggory boy. Inwardly he cackled. He would be rewarded.

His attention was brought back to his surroundings when the Dark Lord hissed angrily. In an instant, Wormtail was reduced to a quivering pile of tears, fear, and shame as the Cruciatus Curse scorched his nerve endings. He writhed as the pain raked it's angry claws down his flesh. Never had he felt this pain to this degree before. His Lord must be obscenely irate about something. Something must not have happened the way he wanted it to. It was probably that Harry Potter kid. James' child was becoming way too powerful. An annoyance to be squashed out. The brat needed to be taken down a few pegs. Destroyed. Finally, Voldemort lifted the curse and Peter Pettigrew whimpered, curled in a ball on the floor.

"I despise lying, Wormtail. I know that you have been secretly hiding in the Weasley household. Now come here. I'm giving you a mission."

The rat animagus scurried forward, ignoring the trembling, pulsing pain of his limbs and coming as close to the Dementor as he dared. Said dark creature hissed something and Voldemort hissed in answer. When the Master's attention was turned to him again, Peter shook.

"Severus, you are dismissed. The children will be arriving soon and you must be ready for the task set before you."

Wormtail didn't dare turn to face Snape. He hadn't even noticed the creeping dark man sulking in the corner of the room. The dark stoic potions master bowed deeply, then elegantly spun on his heel and strode from the room. The cowering man felt his lip curl slightly, forgetting his fear as the deep seated loathing he felt for the snarky professor leaked through. He couldn't wait until he was able to be rid of Harry Potter. He knew that the child was the only thing the professor cared about in his otherwise lonely life. He was a filthy spy and his lord knew it.

"Barty. Wormtail will help you make sure that Potter is entered and survives the Tournament." His voice brought him from his thoughts.

Barty grinned, his tongue flicking out to touch the tip of his sharp canine. It was a nervous gesture that the dirty blond Death Eater had developed in Azkaban. Brown eyes darted to the Dementor Lord beside him, glee dancing mischievously in them.

"Oh goody. I've seen the lad and I wouldn't mind having some of that."

Voldemort groaned inwardly, successfully fighting the urge to bury his face in his hand as the coolness of the air intensified. Leave it to Barty to piss off a Dementor Lord. Sometimes that child was simply asking for trouble.

He remained unsurprised when a grey scaly hand shot out from underneath the tattered black cloak and wrapped around his young follower's throat. Violent hisses were uttered in the dark creature's native tongue and Voldemort briefly wondered if he should be looking for a new Inner Circle member. He realized he should probably step in.

::Atropos. He's the only Inner Circle member good enough for this job. Please release him::

Wormtail was astonished when, after their lord said something to the Dementor in Parsletongue, the creature dropped the blond and withdrew his hand to his side. The black clad figure turned towards Voldemort as the bitter cold in the air retreated.

::If this one isn't careful, it won't matter. I have made allowances for Harry's other mate, and for the lover my mate has currently. If Barty makes any unwarranted moves towards the cold, you will be searching for a new Death Eater.:: Atropos hissed angrily.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at the smug looking Barty but nodded his head at the irate soul-eater.

"Barty. Stop teasing our ally. Now. Watch Wormtail. I don't want him mucking this up. Make sure that doesn't happen."

Barty cackled but bowed low at the command. Although Wormtail didn't know this, the Dark Lord didn't trust the traitor at all. Especially as he had been the one to cause the Potter's demise to begin with. Barty was going to make sure that everything when off without a hitch. He was pleased with his duties actually. He'd been spying on the youngling all summer and he had to hand it to the fledgling. Harry had patience. Barty scowled inwardly, his brown eyes glazing over in thought. If he had been in Harry's place...the muggles would have been mince meat ages ago. All the nasty things said and done to the child was unforgivable even for him. He couldn't wait to be able to talk to Harry in person. The former Ravenclaw paused. Atropos, the Dementor Lord that his Lord had recently allied with, was given the task of getting the Dark Lord's Inner Circle members out of Azkaban. This way he could inform them of Harry's status amongst them. Severus, like Barty, was to guide and protect the young soul-eater throughout the Tournament. Whether from the press, headmaster, or other children. He didn't want Wormtail added to the mix. The idiot was an arrogant coward. Believing himself more important than he actually was.

That he knew what their lord wanted for the other Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord knew it though. His Dark Father knew 'Once a traitor, always a traitor.' With Severus it was different, he'd been loyal to the Dark this whole time. However, Wormtail would betray his own mother if it meant he could get promoted in the ranks.

"Wormtail, you are to listen to Barty. Don't do anything on your own, especially when it comes to Harry Potter. You go against this command and you won't live to regret it." Voldemort snapped, crimson eyes boring into the rat's own.

The sniveling animagus bowed his body low, until his forehead touched the floor at his Master's feet.

"As you wish, my Lord." He intoned.

Voldemort waved his hand in a tone of dismissal and Peter stood, fleeing from the room as swiftly as he could. All the while he was plotting how best to get rid of the Potter brat. He knew, despite his Lord's orders, that the Slytherin Lord would reward him if he brought down the boy's friends and delivered the body of Potter to his feet.

He would then prove to everyone that he wasn't useless. That he wasn't a coward. That he was more powerful than this little brat.

First, though, he needed to think of a way to be rid of the vampire child who protected Potter religiously. Once he did that, it would be easy pickings. Laughing to himself, Peter Pettigrew reached the apparition point outside of Riddle Manor and disapparated. He had more planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2-Chapter one

**A/N: Omg is this...is this an update?! Why it is! Ok! So to answer a few questions posed to me. Yes I know a bit of Spanish and a bit of Japanese but I'm afraid I don't remember enough to have a decent conversation ;3; My Spanish has been dwindling as I get further and further from my Highschool years and my Japanese is pretty much self taught...so all I can remember from either is bits and pieces of words and phrases ;3; I'm so sorry! Secondly, yes all of you will hate Cedric. It's going to happen. Buckle up :3 Thirdly, um...actually I forgot what else I was gonna say lol! But I will try and write down my answers next time -snort- Anyways, for this chapter please beware that there is hints of thoughts of rape. But nothing actually occurs ok? Just...planning basically o3o **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the well wishes on my little man! He's a grumpy butt right now because he's getting more teeth o3o growing so fast! ;3; Ahhhh be safe everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one-

A fourteen years old boy say outside of Number Four Privet Drive, munching on a few gummies. His warm green eyes darted about him as he waited for his boyfriend to pick him up for the rest of summer. He was so excited! He could even ignore the fact that his stomach was rumbling as he had been living off of the meager snacks he'd been stealing from the store. He went every weekend to get groceries for the Dursley's, but the fat bollocks eaters didn't care much for his own well being so he'd been living off whatever he could steal while he stopped. Today, all he'd been able to grab in the limited time given him had been a package of peanut butter crackers and the gummy candy he currently ate.

Cedric was going to be pissed. He could almost imagine the look of anger that would grace his lover's face when they saw each other. He'd lost a lot of weight, and the only thing that had kept him going was his flask of fire whiskey, which was spelled bottomless (the whiskey also helped him sleep) and the stolen tidbits here and there of food.

He managed to steal a few pieces of toast from the kitchen, but it had been dry and burnt. He wondered, sadly, if his appearance would change both of his lover's minds about him. He was so thin now. Would they find his body disgusting? He hoped not.

He sighed and moved his bangs out of his face. His hair had grown some of the summer. His height as well, if only by a few inches. He resigned himself to the knowledge that he would always be short. His features had softened, more feminine now than they were. He would often scowl at his reflection when he bathed in his cold shower, with little soap, in the mornings. He wondered how many times he'd be picked on for his fey like appearance. If he was honest with himself, he could admit to liking the more delicate features. The paleness that spoke of his Dementor heritage, the soft skin and Rose blushed full lips. He noticed that he was more graceful than before. Able to slip away from his relatives at a stealthier, more swift paced run. This actually came in handy a few times during the more recent weeks. Dudley and his gang had discovered Harry's increased looks and had tried to take 'Harry Hunting' to a whole new level. If not got the fact that he had faster reflexes and his Dementor abilities allowed him to instinctually melt into the shadows if threatened, he would have been cornered numerous times already.

Harry shuddered to think of what would happen when Atro and Ced found out. He groaned and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Not to mention Blaise or Luna.

A bark of a large dog pulled him out of his meandering thoughts and he turned his attention to the animal in question. His eyes widened in surprise when a large black Grim came bounding towards him. He grinned happily and stood to greet his godfather, who last moment, transformed out of his animagus form and scooped up the teen in a bone crushing hug. His food fell to the ground, forgotten, as the fledgling Dementor hugged his godfather close. He was surprised, pleasantly so, to see the older wizard. He hadn't expected to see the man so soon. Over the summer months they had become even closer, talking about many things, both random and informative. They discussed Harry's standing in the war, using a code they'd developed so that if there were snooping people, they would have no clue what they were saying.

As an added bonus, Harry found some charmed paper, given to him earlier last year by Luna, that they had put to good use.

"Hello, pup." Was the Grim animagus' rasped words.

Harry felt his heart warm, and beat hard in his chest. He didn't ever think that this man and he could ever be so close, but he was grateful none the less.

"Hi, Padfoot." He responded shyly.

In the last letter Sirius had sent to him, the ex-convict had confessed to him that he cherished the time he'd had with baby Harry. That when said Dementor child was younger, he had called Sirius 'Uncle Paddy.'

Harry, of course, blushed three shades of crimson and had been stymied about how to reply. When he finally had, he told the Black Heir thank you, but had changed the subject to something less uncomfortable.

Grey eyes rounded in shocked joy. His godfather squeezed him tighter.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're hogging to yourself, Black."

Harry squealed and let go of his Uncle Sirius. He maneuvered around Padfoot and pounced in Cedric whose grin was warm and comforting. With his arms and legs firmly wrapped around his Shadow Demon's neck and waist, the fledgling prince engaged Cedric in a heavy snog. The demon cupped his little one's rear and held him closer, deepening the kiss. A Cheshire Cat-like grin stole across his face when the younger wizard ground his hips against him with a moan. When they pulled away with an obscenely loud smack, they stared at each other, breathless with their foreheads pressed together.

"Missed me, have you, love?" Cedric murmured softly, breathing in his lover's scent for the first time in what felt like years.

Harry grinned, tears prickling at his eyes. What a stupid thing to ask. Wasn't it completely obvious that he missed his shadow lover? He buried his hands into the brunet's feather like hair and kissed the older teen once more.

"Of course I missed you! I never stopped thinking and worrying about you." He replied when they'd pulled away, and Harry had been lowered to his feet again.

Cedric chuckled and kisses Harry's nose chastely before gazing at the luggage that sat on the Dursley's front door step. His grey eyes became steel orbs of barely contained rage.

"They locked you out didn't they?"

Harry flinched and looked away, embarrassed by his relatives actions towards him. Fury fairly vibrated through Cedric's form. How dare these muggles harm what was his? He vowed to talk to Atropos about speaking with Voldemort regarding their deaths. They would die filled with agony for this insult, for this cruelty.

Sighing irritably, Cedric drew Harry tight against his chest. It was then he noticed how the teen's ribs pressed against his hand. He gazed down at his Dark Creature and clicked his tongue in frustration. His little soul-eater was much thinner than he had been when they'd parted ways earlier in the year. Had the muggles been starving his lover? Merlin help them if they had been. The Shadow Demon spotted the bag of candy on the ground and snarled.

"Have they been starving you, Muerte?" He demanded, careful to keep his face towards the Dursley's doorstep.

He didn't want Harry to think he was angry with him. Never the less he felt his small lover stiffen. It was answer enough for him. These filthy rats were dead, especially once Atropos discovered this injustice. He wondered briefly, darkly amused, how the Dark Creature would react. It was sure to be explosive.

"I was able to steal food when I went to the grocery store. I've been living off of whatever leftovers I could after the Dursley's ate and what I stole. It's not that bad, Ced." Harry quickly stated, attempting to calm his lover down.

If anything it seemed to spark up even more fiery wrath in the Shadow wielder. Sirius, too, growled sounding remarkably like his animagus.

"Those candies. Are they all you've had?" He calmly inquired. It was a deceptive calm that instantly set Harry's teeth on edge.

He didn't like being questioned about something so shameful. Just like, if he could help it, they would never learn of the added bonus to catching him in his cousin's 'Harry hunting' activities.

"Can we go please? I don't want to talk about it. Besides I'm with you guys and I'm sure I will be properly fed these last few weeks before school." He stated, emerald eyes pleading with both older wizards to drop the subject.

Cedric scowled but nodded and Sirius' face carefully went blank before the Grim broke out in a wide, almost strained grin. Sighing in relief, Harry burrowed into his Shadow Demon's arms and cast a small smile in thanks to both.

"So now that I have you all to myself-"

"Oi! What about me? He's MY godson!" Sirius interrupted with an impressive pout.

Harry giggled when the Dark Hufflepuff merely shrugged, gazing smugly at Padfoot.

"Yes. Well. He's MY lover. Lover trumps godfather, don't you know?"

The ex-convict mock swooned, placing a hand over his heart as if he'd been struck with a physical blow.

"I see how it is. Replaced by a younger, hotter model!" He barked, sounding convincingly morose as he gathered Harry's belongings and trudged ahead of them.

Harry smiled at his godfather's antics. In all reality, if he weren't the man's godson, he probably would have been drooling over Sirius as well. The man was positively stunning with his long wavy black locks and clean shaven aristocratic features. His eyes an enchanting starlight grey, which held far more enthusiasm than they did a few months prior. Gone were the gaunt, haunted looks that bespoke of his time in Azkaban. Harry could imagine falling for the man, if not for the fact the little Dementor thought of the Black Heir as more of an uncle than anything in terms of lover material.

"Oh you'll live old man." Cedric sniffed, a smirk playing on his lips.

Padfoot threw a mock glare at the demon while Harry hummed in happiness. He was glad that everyone was getting along so well. He had expected a lot more fights. Spewed hatred. Of course, when Sirius found out that he had a crush on his hated school enemy, he wondered if those words of vitriol and disgust would burst forth. Probably. Harry mentally groaned. He profusely disliked the idea of having to break up THAT argument.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sirius huffed and sped up, causing Harry to chuckle. Cedric rolled his eyes as his lover's godfather began mumbling obscenely under his breath. They made their way down the street and away from Privet Drive, before Sirius apparated them to the Diggory Manor gates.

After Harry collected himself (why did wizards have to have such uncomfortable modes of travel?) he looked around him and gasped in awe. The manor was nearly three stories high, white and gleaming with beauty in the sun. Vines entwined around columns at the front of the house, while the clean red brick leading to the front door was lined with neatly trimmed Rose bushes. The front gate was black while the Diggory crest was plastered proudly on the outside.

"It's beautiful, Ced!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, emerald gems glinting brightly.

Cedric chuckled while Sirius scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. The Shadow Demon leaned down and nuzzled his lover's ear.

"Welcome, Muerte." He rumbled.

The Dementor Prince shivered but grinned. He felt warm. He felt like he was...home.


End file.
